Jake the Demon
Jake was a canine demon and the uncle of Raistandt. He is close friends with Joe Argento. Given that he is a bestial demon, it is unclear how powerful he is. Appearance Jake is a stunted dog creature with a warped physique that walked on two legs. His eyes were tiny black orbs and his ears were like the ears of a jackal's (which laid down flat against his head). Crystal Skycity and Truman's Last Crusade Arcs A long time ago, Jake was the deadbeat uncle of Raistandt who was never responsible, serious, dedicated, or, really, any positive adjective. As a result, they (demons) decided to stick him inside a magic artifact (a magical gun that may be viewed as some sort of Ego Weapon to some) and send him to Pangaea as a spy, hoping someone eventually picked him up. One day, Joe Argento would find the gun / Jake, but at that point Jake had gone made and had forgotten he was a Demon. Argento and Jake would work together and form a bond while on adventures. When they had gone to The Crystal Skycity (which would be attacked), they would eventually end up in The Underspire and survive the dangers that awaited there. They would be found by Truman and recruited (along with other survivors) in an effort to retake The Crystal Palace They would assist in these efforts but would be slain by Cat (who would also slice up the gun "killing" Jake) After being killed, Jake would regain his memories and would return to Hell bearing intel on the movements of the Cosmic forces (refer to ITD3 story section). After comparing their respective pieces of info, the Demons would learn of an impending hostile Cosmic Invasion. Jake would speak at the family meeting and come up with an interesting proposal. He would suggest joining forces with humans in an effort to defeat the invading forces, then they could take advantage of the situation and the new Age of Demons could begin. In actuality, Jake hadn't really matured too much as a result of the experiences and mainly only came up with the plan so he could bail his bro Argento out of jail. He would free Argento from his cell and fill him in on the situation. He would be part of an initial team (which would consist of Truman and Arnett) to head to Pangaea and warn the people of The Crystal City of the impending invasion (see story segment for specifics). Jake would most likely assist in the upcoming fight against the invasion. Demon's Fall Arc Jake would make a brief appearance with Raistandt during an Interlude that took place in Hell. They would talk to Argento (who was now a Demon at the behest of his friend Jake) a bit about the current situation and give some information about Heaven and The Angels etc. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Jake would be mentioned. Jake along with three other Demons (Argento, Blink, and Meosk) would help Demons and Humans learn to coexist. Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters